


lovers' exchange

by alovelyvixen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little, AU, Domestic, Fluff, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Youngho, chittaphon, its just suggestive, johnten, leechaiyapornkul, nct - Freeform, seo - Freeform, suh, ten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: a little excerpt from my upcoming johnten fic whereas they are very soft and a bit smutty :)) this deserves it's own work





	lovers' exchange

The Thai lover pulled out his phone and dialed Johnny’s number.

 

“Hello?” His voice was smoothed over roughly.

 

“Were you asleep or something?”

 

“I’m tired, Tennie, you know I hate working overtime.”

 

He looked up as a random car drove off. “Maybe I can help you relax.”

 

Johnny let out a yawn. “Of course. You won’t be left out.”

 

“I’m down the hallway, I’ll be in soon.”

 

“The door’s unlocked.” Johnny said happily.

 

Ten hung up the phone and made his way down the hallway.

 

He grinned and hugged his boyfriend. His body was very warm and homely. “How long have you been home?”

 

“At least an hour.”

 

“I was waiting for you to get off work, but I guess I came too late,” He wrapped his arms around his waist. “Are you too tired?” Every time Ten happened to come by, he liked to test Johnny’s stamina.

 

Johnny thought, sighing. “I’m not that tired.” The six - foot man lifted him up to kiss him.

 

Ten wrapped his legs around his torso and smiled into the kiss. Counting weeks, it might have been at least four since they had last done anything. He was carried into his boyfriend’s room and they tucked themselves under the blankets as clothes started coming off.

 

The bed was warm, and was made, but the sheets were frazzled. Probably because he forgot to make it, again. Johnny might not have smelt like his cologne anymore, but the bed sure did. A nice, fresh scent that he loved the most.

 

+++

 

Johnny leaned over to flick on the light next to the bed. It had been a couple hours, and they had fallen asleep. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

 

“I need to take my contacts out,” Ten laughed and sat up. They had dried out a bit since he slept in them. It happened a lot when he came over. He made his way over to the bathroom. Since they were together for a good amount of time, a spare contact set and glasses were left under Johnny’s sink. Just a small little detail that cemented the fact that Ten was in love with Johnny.

 

“If you’re hungry, I’m gonna grill some pork and take out the kimbap I made for you,” He came up behind him in the mirror, smiling and fully dressed. “You should put some clothes on, you might catch a cold.”

 

A blush fell upon Ten’s ears once he put on his glasses, seeing that Johnny was admiring him. “Go do that, then,” He tried getting past him. It was to no avail until he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

 

He walked out, wearing a shirt hung up in Johnny’s closet and some shorts. It was big enough to fit Ten, but too small to fit his boyfriend, so he assumed it was his. Just a simple grey shirt. Perhaps it was just another one he had left here and forgot about. Ten hopped up onto one of the cheap stools placed by the island to watch him grill.

 

“We should go out to grill sometime,” He suggested. They never went out to eat much, because of how busy they were.

 

Johnny looked up and swallowed, closing his eyes.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Dangerously but carelessly, he leaned over the counter and the grill to run his fingers across his arm.

 

“There’s nothing wrong, no. You just kind of startled me,” Ten’s hand was placed back on his side of the counter. “I don’t want you to burn yourself, darling.” Though, safety went out the window most of the time they were in the kitchen together. “There aren’t that many places I would eat at around here.. Maybe I’ll look into it.”

 

Johnny had always made him happy. He made him food, bought him things, was there for him when he was stressed or feeling some type of way, satisfied his carnal desires, and made him feel less lonely.. It was no wonder he was so in love.

 

“Ah,” Ten looked up to see Johnny, holding out a piece of kimbap for him to eat. He ate it all in one bite.

 

“Come here, you look like you’ve got a lot on your mind,” He’d made a space between him and the counter for him to fit his body into. Within seconds, Ten’s arms were wrapped around him while he continued grilling.

 

With a collective, exhausted sigh of various emotions, it made him shake his head. “No.. Everything has been a bit too stressful for me lately. Overwhelming, to say the least. School, work, keeping up with everyone, keeping up with myself. So stressful to take in at the moment.”

 

Johnny rubbed his back. “You run yourself down far too much. A horse will only drink if you bring it to water, but it can only drink so much.”

 

Sensitive, Ten sniffled. He wished he could take care of him. Obviously, that wouldn’t happen. “You make me feel better. I should be able to handle it for a while longer.” Though their height difference was quite noticeable, he leaned up to peck his lips. “Hey!” A pout settled on his face. “Stop finding it arousing, I’m not that cute.”

 

His boyfriend’s face was a scarlet color. “I didn’t think you would catch it. You know I’m not trying, it just happens. I’m very attracted to you, and I barely get to see you. Come over more, baby.”

 

Him coming over more? There was no declining that offer at all. He smiled and crouched down behind the counter. He’d banged his head on the cabinet, but then shook it off before giving Johnny head.

 

+++

 

“It’s only a little crispy,” Ten fed him some of the pork.

 

They were in the same seat on the couch, with him in Johnny’s lap while they fed each other. Johnny nearly collapsed while he was grilling, and Ten kept hitting his head on the counter, so here they were, resting on the couch.

 

“I wonder why. But, I’m glad that it still tastes good,” He accepted the piece and smiled. “You really risked our lunch burning like that, huh? All because you love me, and you can’t help but be all mushy and give in to my desires.”

 

Ten stuffed bulgogi into his mouth and silenced him. “Leave me be. I do love you. And I’ll be coming over here more often, so make sure that you don’t burn the food at all next time.”

 

Johnny shook his head, swallowing the bite. “Hey,” He took in a breath. “Let me suffer next time. I love you, too, darling.”

 

With a pout, Ten held his chin and gave him a gentle kiss.

 

<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie, and this is my first work I've posted on here. If you want the full story when I post it make sure you subscribe to me, I swear i have so many works lined up, and that they are so much better than this (i just had to edit out all the spoilers from the fic itself).
> 
> If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
